Courtney's True Love
by ShyAuthor
Summary: This is a one-shot song fanfic. Courtney singing while she flashes back to a few memories she made with Duncan. This is set during season 4 right before season 5. This is my first total drama fanfic so please go easy on the flames.


_**Just thought of this and had to share it! ^-^ Please don't flame me too harshly. This is my first Total Drama fanfic ever and I'm a major Courtney fan and Total drama fan so I'm going to try my best make this awesome and hopefully if it works out. I have a few more ideas I wouldn't mind sharing. Now enough rambling I don't own Total Drama or the song, I only own the idea to do this(plot). ~ShyAuthor**_

* * *

**(True Love by Pink)**

**Sometimes I  
hate every  
single stupid  
word you say**

**Sometimes I  
wanna slap you  
in your whole  
face**

**There's no one  
quite like you,  
you push all my  
buttons down**

_"Sure Duncan has this primal animal magnetism." Courtney says in a dreamy voice "But he still makes me want to hit him where it hurts." Courtney says seriously _

**I know life  
would suck  
without you**

**At the same time I  
wanna hug you, I  
wanna wrap my hands  
around your neck**

**You're an asshole but  
I love you, and you  
make me so mad I ask  
myself**

_"You are such a sob. They all have to have the same amount of custard." Courtney says "Oh relax, they're fine. You know, you would be a lot more fun with out that pole up your butt." Duncan says "What? I'm the most easygoing person I know." Courtney says defensively "Oh yeah. Your totally laid back." Duncan says before squirt the custard into Courtney's face. Courtney wipes it off and throws a bowl of mix on his head. She giggles and tastes some while smiling at him. "Man that girl creases me. I dig that in a chick." Duncan says with a smirk. _

**Why I'm still  
here, or where  
could I go?  
You're the only  
love I've ever  
known**

**But I hate you, I  
really hate you,  
so much I think  
it must be..**

_"What do you want know?" Courtney asks as Duncan sits down on the steps. "I just wanted to say I scared you." Duncan says calmly as Courtney frowns "I was not scared." Courtney says defensively "It was completely circumstantial, and there's no such thing as a hook man." Courtney says calmly "Yeah your probably right... Or are you?!" Duncan yells pulling out the hook again. Courtney screams then realizes he tricked her again. "Ugh. I hate you!" Courtney says before walking off. "She so doesn't hate me." Duncan says with a smirk_

**True love  
True love**

**It must be**

**True love  
Nothing else  
can break my  
heart like**

_"Just for the record, what I gave Duncan would properly be qualified as a "pity hug." He probably would have died of fright if I didn't wrap my arms around him. His little heart was beating so fast so..." Courtney says with a dreamy sigh before quickly snapping out of it. "No! Pity hug, pity hug plain and simple!" Courtney says quickly _

**True love  
True love**

**It must be**

**True love  
No one else  
can break my heart  
like you**

**Just once try to  
wrap your little  
brain around my  
feelings**

**Just once  
please try not to  
be so mean**

_"Thank you sir Justin." Courtney says with a smile "More like sir suck up." Duncan grumbles "You know you can learn a think or two from Justin here. It's nice to get a compliment once in a while." Courtney says as she crosses her arms over her chest "Well I'm waiting. Butter me up Princess." Duncan says making Courtney frown "Sir Justin, I just want you to know that I hope you rescue me!" Courtney yells with a smile "Come on! I was just kidding about the compliment?! Your cute okay?! I like your face. It's nice." Duncan says quickly but Courtney ignores him._

**Repeat after  
me now  
R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E**

**Come on I'll say  
it slowly  
(Romance)**

_"Why are you so uptight all the time?" Duncan asks "I am not uptight!" Courtney says defensively standing up. "You always follow the rules." Duncan counters "Well you always have to break them!" Courtney says quickly "Only the ones I want too." Duncan says with a wink "Okay so maybe I do follow the rules. I guess that makes me an uptight loser in your books, right?" Courtney asks "Maybe." Duncan says with a smirk as Courtney groans "So why do you follow them?" Duncan asks "Because not following them gets you thrown into a fish cabin!" Courtney yells "But I'm in the fish cabin with you, aren't I?" Duncan ask with a smile making Courtney blush and smile_

**You can do it  
babe**

**At same time  
I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my  
hands around your  
neck**

**Your an asshole  
but I love you  
And you make me  
so mad I ask myself**

_"Man that girl creases me. I dig that in a chick." Duncan says with a smirk "Duncan and me? Right! As if! I'm so sure! Not in a million years! Please! When pigs fly!" Courtney says "Yo! You still busy protesting in there or can someone else have a turn?!" Leshawna yells as Courtney looks at the door then back at the camera. "Like I was saying. Not gonna happen." Courtney says seriously_

**Why I'm still here  
or where could I go?  
You're the only love  
I've ever know**

**But I hate you  
I really hate you  
so much  
I think it must be**

**True love  
True love  
It must be**

_Courtney kisses Duncan for a moment before pulling away from him. "Your still not my type." Courtney pants softly "You make me sick." Duncan says with a light glare. Then they continue to make out._

**True love  
Nothing else can  
break my heart like**

**True Love  
True Love  
It must be**

**True love  
No one else can  
break my heart  
like you**

**Why do you rub me  
up the wrong way?**

**Why do you say the  
things that you say?**

**Sometimes I wonder  
how we ever  
came to be**

**But without you  
I'm incomplete**

_"Hurry it up!" Duncan says to Courtney whose currently driving a bus. "Back off! It won't go any faster than this!" Courtney says seriously "What we need is a man behind the wheel." Duncan says as Courtney starts to get annoyed. "What you need is some tape over your mouth!" Courtney hisses "Well if you would listen to me..." Duncan starts to say "Oh I'll start listening the minute you say something worthwhile!" Courtney says cutting him off "Your insane you know that?!" Duncan yells seriously as Courtney glares at him. "And you... Are a monster!" Courtney yells as she narrows her eyes harshly at him. They glare at each other for a moment then the mood lightens and they start passionately making out with each other._

**True love  
True love  
It must be**

**True love  
Nothing else can  
break my heart like**

**True love  
True love  
It must be**

**True love  
No one else can  
break my heart like  
you**

_"And how could you think it was okay to just leave like that?! Because it was not! Ugh! Abandon me again, and it will not be pretty. Now get over here you big lug!" Courtney say hugging Duncan as soon as he comes closer. "I'm not really mad, I just missed you." Courtney says lovingly Duncan looks over Courtney's shoulder at Gwen who just walked in and smiles. "Every time I ran from the cops, I thought of you." Duncan says lovingly to Gwen but Courtney doesn't know because her back is to Gwen so she assumes he's talking to her._

**No one else can break  
my heart like you(2x)**

* * *

_**Done! Sorry if some quotes are messed up. Or if you think they don't really hit. I tried to put each one where I thought it would fit nicely but I'm not really sure if I did a very good job. Sorry again for any mistakes. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. ^-^ Once again this is my first time writing A DxC fanfic so please cut me some slack. Don't forget to review ^-^ ~ShyAuthor**_


End file.
